


Stars

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [33]
Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Police, Stargazing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: All John and Paul wanted to do was go see the stars. But when do things ever go their way?
Series: Beatles Omorashi [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Stars

“John, how far exactly is this?” Paul whined, shoving his hands further into his pockets. “Where are we even going?”

“To look at the stars,” he replied, ignoring the first question.

“How far?” he whispered back.

“Just at the park.” He looked over at his younger friend, his eyebrows knitting together. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I have to piss. And I don’t know how long we’re going to be out here.”

“Oh. It’s not too far. There’s a toilet at the park, you’ll be fine.”

Paul huffed. “Alright,” he said, slightly embarrassed, having a bit of trouble holding on to his full bladder, really wishing he could just go already. “J-Johnny, can we speed this up a bit?”

John laughed. “Yeah, alright.” He started walking a bit faster, and Paul had no trouble keeping up with him. All was fine until a car pulled up next to them, and at first glance, John saw that it was a cop.

He stopped. “Hey, officer,” he said as the window rolled down slowly.

“Hey, kids. What are you doing out so late? Sneaking out?”

Paul shook his head, squirming in place. “No, sir, my father knows we’re out here.”

“We’re going to see the stars,” John supplied for him, but after the officer nodded, he squinted at John’s hair.

“You planning on getting into any trouble tonight?” Both of them shook their heads, Paul moving around again. “Yeah, right. With your hair slicked back like that, I really doubt it.”

John grabbed onto Paul’s wrist and started to run, and the younger boy had no choice but to run with him. A siren sounded behind them and the car started to chase after them.

“John! Why are we running? He wasn’t gonna do anything!” His bladder bounced up and down inside of him, aching for release.

“He was gonna get us Paul!”

“Now, he will for sure!”

The car pulled up in front of them, and the officer stepped out of the driver’s door. 

“Fuck,” John murmured. “Look, sir, we just wanna go see the stars. We really don’t want any trouble.”

“You shouldn’t have run.” He pulled out handcuffs, and Paul gasped, squirming again.

“No, sir, no, please. Look, you can take me, but he really hasn’t done anything wrong. Please, sir. Let him go home.”

The man cuffed John, who cursed under his breath. “Sorry, kids. I’ll have to take you into the station. Your parents can pick you up, but I can’t have you out ruining the city.”

After throwing John into the backseat, he cuffed Paul, too, throwing him in next to John.

“I am so sorry, Paul.”

“I’m gonna be grounded for life,” Paul cried, squirming in his seat and crossing one leg over the other.

“No, you won’t. We didn’t even do anything.”

“My dad isn’t gonna know that when he comes to pick me up.”

John sighed. “You’ll be fine.” Then he saw the way Paul was rocking back and forth just as the officer got back in the car and started to drive off. “What’s the matter with you? Are you thatnervous?”

“No, I still have to piss. Like, really bad.”

John nodded in understanding. “We’ll be at the station soon, I’m sure. Can’t be that far away.”

The officer pulled out a walkie talkie. “I’m bringing in some kids on the suspicion of destroying public property.” John’s jaw dropped incredulously.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon, officer.”

He set the walkie down and turned back to them. “What are your names?”

“John. And that’s Paul.”

The man glanced at Paul and saw what he was doing. “Is he grinding on my seat?”

“He has to piss,” John said. “How far is it to the station?”

“I don’t know,” the officer lied before glaring at Paul. “Don’t you dare piss on my seat, or you’ll be in even more trouble.”

“It’s not his fault! Why don’t you stop at the park so that he can go real quick?”

“And let him out of his cuffs? No, thank you. Not taking that chance.”

Paul whined. “Johnny, just stop talking to him. I can wait a few minutes.” He doubled over, wishing he could use his bound hands to squeeze himself.

The officer focused back on his driving, and John kept his eyes on Paul. “Are you sure you can wait?”

“N-no, but he’s not going to stop.” The boy gasped when he felt a small leak dampen his underwear. “Shit, shit, shit…”

“Paul! God, just pull over. Take him in somewhere! I don’t care, just please let him use the toilet. He needs to!” Paul started to cry, something John had never seen him do. “Fuck, mate, he’s gonna pee himself!”

“Don’t you pee on my seat!” he called back, picking up his walkie again. “Sir, one of the kids says he’s gonna pee himself. Is there anywhere I can stop?”

“He’s lying,” the deep voice responded. “Just get back to the station. He’s only trying to escape.”

He put it down again. “Sorry, kid. If you really need to go, we’ll be at the station in like, ten minutes.”

Paul cried harder. “John, I can’t wait ten minutes,” he whispered. “It’s already coming out!” He squirmed much more.

“Sir, look, I’m really sorry that I ran from you and that I’ve been rude, but my friend here really needs the loo, and he’s not gonna make it ten minutes.”

“He looks like a big boy,” the man said sarcastically. “I think he’ll be fine.”

Paul shook his head. “John, it’s no use. I’m so sorry. God, our night was ruined.”

“Fuck, Paul, it’s okay. We’ll be alright. And, I mean, do what you’ve got to do. I won’t judge.”

The younger boy sniffled. “I’m fifteen, John. I shouldn’t be bloody peeing myself.” He gasped when more leaks escaped him.

“I mean, we shouldn’t be arrested for going to see the stars, so we aren’t exactly having the most usual night.” Then, Paul gasped loudly.

“John, I-I’m peeing. Oh, god.”

“Sir,” John started calmly. “With all due respect, stop being an arse and let my friend get out and take a leak, because he’s peeing on your seat right now.”

“Kid, if you piss on that leather…” he warned with no real threat in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Paul sobbed.

“Shit!” The officer pulled over and got out of the car, pulling Paul out of the car and letting him fall to the concrete shoulder of the road. He immediately started checking the seat to make sure it wasn’t wet. 

“What are you doing?!” John shouted at him. “He’s lying on the ground, and you don’t even care!”

On the side of the road, the boy laid down on the cold ground, sobbing as piss ran into his jeans and started to pool around him. There was no stopping it now. The officer turned to see him and scoffed.

“God, you’re disgusting. What are you? Three?” He grabbed Paul by the collar and threw him back into the car with a grunt. But the boy still hadn’t finished peeing, and John saw that the stain at his crotch continued to grow. He said nothing.

For the rest of the ride, Paul sat in silence as his puddle cooled, and when they got to the station, the officer pulled him out of the car roughly, and he didn’t resist at all while the man dragged him and John into the station and sat them down on plastic chairs.

“Macca, are you feeling alright?” he whispered as a few officers conversed at the desk.

“I’m fine,” the boy replied. 

“I’m sorry I got us into this mess.” John looked down at the ground, readjusting his arms behind his back.

“Not your fault.” He winced when he saw a new officer coming towards them, glancing at Paul’s pants.

“Sorry about that, lad. Erm, would either of you like to call a parent to come pick you up?”

“I’ll call me mum,” John said, and Paul glanced at him nervously. “We can take you over to her place to clean up if you want.”

“O-okay. Thanks, John.”

“No problem. Guess we can try to see the stars tomorrow night,” he said with a weak smile.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
